


OMG

by readaholicgirl



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, angel and demon shenanigans, jonathan and lil discover what their haunting counterparts have been up to, texts & IMs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholicgirl/pseuds/readaholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>through IMs and text, Jonathan and Lil talk about their haunting counterparts…and their new discoveries</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG

**Author's Note:**

> from this [prompt](http://wthkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/91834596741)

_Thursday, February 23 rd, afternoon_

jonboy [15:03]: hey lil, did u get the assignment 4 class 2day?  
purple_lil [15:04]: oh…  
purple_lil [15:04]: yeah, she gave us pg 75-88 to read and to answer problems #1-27 odds on pg 89  
jonboy [15:04]: ugh…  
jonboy [15:05]: thats a lot of hw on top of everything else  
purple_lil [15:06]: ure telling me  
purple_lil [15:09]: hey, btw have u seen ur demon around?  
jonboy [15:10]: sock?  
jonboy [15:10]: -scoffs-  
jonboy [15:10]: hell no.  
jonboy [15:10]: im glad i havent seen him tbh.  
jonboy [15:11]: y do u ask?  
purple_lil [15:12]: crap, brb mom just called me  
jonboy [15:13]: k  
purple_lil [15:28]: back!  
purple_lil [15:29]: mom wanted me 2 help her bring in the groceries…and then put them away.  
jonboy [15:31]: sorry  
purple_lil 15:31]: its alrite  
jonboy [15:31]: y did u ask about sock again?  
purple_lil [15:32]: oh thts rite. i wanted 2 know if maybe jojo was wit u  
jonboy [15:32]: wow lil, she doesnt like me remember?  
jonboy [15:32]: but yeah, shes not here.  
purple_lil [15:34]: shit  
purple_lil [15:34]: sry, im just worried… shes never been absent this long  
purple_lil [15:34]: wen was the last time u saw sock?  
jonboy [15:35]: 15mins b4 school ended…  
purple_lil [15:35]: … fuck, jojo was gone around tht time too…  
jonboy [15:37]: u think theyre killing each other?  
purple_lil [15:38]: …maybe?  
jonboy [15:38]: …  
jonboy [15:40]: nah, i wouldnt b tht lucky…  
jonboy [15:40]: plus theyre already dead, they cant kill each other...  
jonboy [15:40]: rite?  
purple_lil [15:43]: ure prob rite…  
purple_lil [15:45]: i g2g i think i hear jojo downstairs  
jonboy [15:46]: damn, sock must b close by then, l8rz lil  
purple_lil [15:46]: bye jonathan, ill txt u

**purple_lil has disconnected**

* * *

_Thursday, February 23 rd, late evening_

lil [18:49]: jesus, they really WERE trying to kill each other!  
jonathan [18:52]: yeah, hard 2 believe it. i didnt know jojo had claws  
lil [18:52]: and the bruises around jojo’s neck…  
lil: [18:52]: even her clothes look torn  
jonathan [18:53]: sock DID say he was a maniac when he was alive  
lil [18:54]: i can believe that…  
lil [18:54]: seriously though… jojo wont even talk about it  
jonathan [18:55]: let me talk 2 him  
jonathan [18:55]: give me a sec  
lil [19:09]: wat did he say?  
lil [19:17]: jonathan?  
lil [19:18]: WAT DID HE SAY?!?  
lil [19:20]: damnit, im calling u.

**_seven missed calls from lil_ **

lil [19:22]: ANSWER.  
lil [19:22]: YOUR.  
lil [19:22]: DAMN.  
lil [19:22]: PHONE.  
jonathan [19:24]: OMG  
lil [19:24]: wat?  
jonathan [19:24]: OMG!  
lil [19:24]: WAT!?!  
jonathan [19:25]: MY EYES. OH GOD, MY EYES!  
lil [19:25]: damn it, TELL ME!  
jonathan [19:26]: kill me, kill me, kill me.  
jonathan [19:26]: i NEVER wanted 2 know THAT!  
jonathan [19:26]: i can never unsee that. i can ever UNKNOW that!  
lil [19:27]: tell me RITE NOW.  
lil [19:27]: or im calling

**_one missed call from lil_ **

jonathan [19:29]: DO U KNOW WAT THEY WERE DOING?  
jonathan [19:29]: DO U?  
jonathan [19:29]: DO U???  
jonathan [19:29]: THEY WERE HAVING SEX IN THE OLD BAND ROOM  
jonathan [19:29]: THEY WERE FUCKING ALL INVISIBLE IN THE BAND ROOM  
jonathan [19:29]: THE BAND ROOM, LIL!  
jonathan [19:29]: THEY WERE THERE.  
jonathan [19:29]: you dont understand lil. there were ppl INSIDE during that  
jonathan [19:30]: and THEY DIDNT KNOW!  
lil [19:35]: -is still reading her text n has no words 2 wich 2 reply with-  
jonathan [19:36]: EXACTLY!  
jonathan [19:37]: OMG  
jonathan [19:37]: those bruises you saw on her…  
jonathan [19:37]: -is cleaning his brain and eyes wit bleach-  
jonathan [19:37]: i thought they HATED each other… or at least SHE did  
lil [19:39]: ur guess is as good as mine  
lil [19:39]: i should go talk 2 her  
lil [19:39]: giv me a min  
jonathan [19:40]: take all the time u need. i need 2 bleach my mind sum more  
lil [19:53]: so THAT just happened n jojo wont talk 2 me  
lil [19:54]: ill probably talk 2 u 2mrrw  
lil [19:55]: i have a moody angel 2 deal wit rite now AND the stupid hw too  
jonathan [19:56]: well im going 2 IGNORE my UNINVITED guest  
jonathan [19:56]: n keep working on the mind bleach  
jonathan [20:56]: -whispers in disbelief- in the band room, lil, the BAND ROOM  
lil [21:21]: it’s a lot worse than that  
lil [21:22]: but u probably dont wanna know  
jonathan [21:26]: I DONT!  
lil [21:29]: well…  
lil [21:32]: this isnt the first time theyve done this  
jonathan [21:35]: just dont say anywhere near my bed or house n i wont care  
lil [21:38]: …  
jonathan [21:40]: r u FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!  
lil [21:59]: no…  
lil [23:12]: goodnite  
jonathan [23:20]: wats so good about it  
jonathan [23:21]: nite  
jonathan [23:21]: -will b drinking bleach in the hopes that all memories of The Incident will b erase 4ever-  
lil [23:22]: dont b so melodramatic  
lil [23:22]: this is a good thing  
jonathan [23:23]: i dont see it as a GOOD thing  
lil [23:24]: sock wont b bothering u as much  
jonathan [23:24]: yeah, cuz he’ll b too busy boinking the angel  
lil [23:24]: boinking?  
lil [23:24]: seriously?  
lil [23:25]: wat r u? 10?  
lil [23:25]: we’ll talk 2mrrw, its late n im tired  
lil [23:25]: nite  
jonathan [23:26]: nite

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I LOVE Jonathan's reaction when he finds out where else Sock and Jojo have had sex. That line slays me every time.


End file.
